Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a terminal to be used in further consideration of user's convenience.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Particularly, the hardware performance enhancement of a terminal diversifies types of sensors provided to the terminal. Yet, although sensor types are diversified, since a terminal usually uses a specific sensor singularly, utilization of sensors stays on a low level. Moreover, signals detected by sensors are handled as noise unless a specific function is enabled. Hence, various types of sensors fail to meet utilization of sensors.
Recently, in order to further enhance sensor utilization, sensors of various types tend to be used compositively/synthetically. A terminal detects and learns a user's terminal use pattern by using/analyzing sensing signals sensed by sensors of various types synthetically and then determines a user's intention from other sensing signals detected later.
However, a terminal should minimize its power consumption to meet the demand for portability of the terminal. As mentioned in the foregoing description, if sensing signals detected from various sensors are detected and analyzed all the time, it may possibly cause power consumption.
Thus, in order to minimize power consumption despite utilizing various sensors actively, the demand for a method of controlling powers of sensors effectively is rising.